


A Very Special Day

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: It is a very special day, and Octavio wants to spend it with Ajay. No intense smut, just light indications.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Che! I am here! Open up,” Octavio yelled as he banged on Ajay’s door with fierce speed. She perked up slightly sliding off her headphones. She didn’t know what time he would show up, but she wasn’t expecting him to get here so late.

“The door is open!” she yelled back at him, and instantly the door swung open giving her a quick jolt of shock. He rushed in slamming the door knocking over a few of her trinkets that were standing on her wall shelf. She sighed hearing the sounds of the plastic and metal hitting wood.

He rushed behind her “Hey, Che, whatcha doin’?” Octavio yelled out as he swung side to side looking over Ajay’s shoulder. Being nosey as ever trying to annoy her as much as possible, and it was working. She nudged him with her elbow to back away, but he persisted in standing firm hovering over her.

“Mind yuh business, will yuh?” He snickered and jumped back. He began surveying the room until his eyes were fixated on a night stand. He cheekily slid his way over. “What took yuh so long to come over, yuh told me yesterday to get up early.”

“ _Jajaja_ , I had some stuff come up, _chica_ , you know nothing can tie down the Octrain,” Ajay huffed rolling her eyes as she continued tinkering with DOC. He reached out and started fiddling with various items on her night stand. “Hm,” he found a small picture of him and her when they were younger. “Hells yeah,” suddenly he was hit with a screw on the head. “Ow, what the hell?” he grabbed at his forehead that was stained with a red mark.

“Stop messin’ round, yuh too loud,” She turned back around, grabbing her headphones, and turning up the music to tune out how loud he was.. Curiosity coming over him again, he opened one of her drawers, fumbling around, and found something that caught his eye, a diary.

“Jackpot!” he traced his finger along a doodle of Ajay herself, he let out a small chuckle. He couldn’t help how cute she could be. He took a deep breath and opened it up.

“Hey, O, what did-” she turned and he suddenly jumped so hard flinging the book out of his hands. He looked around nervously trying to come up with a good excuse. Her eyes narrowed on him giving a scowl.

“Oh, Chica, funny thing just happened, that book just fell into my hands.” She raised a brow, but couldn’t help, but chuckle at his terrible excuse. He nervously laughed in return. Ajay slid off her headphones, and strolled over to him. She leaned in close reaching her left arm out. He felt her small frame against his body, but she wasn’t reaching for him, but passed him. She grabbed the journal, and whispered in his ear.

“I’ll kill yuh, if yuh ever do that again. Yuh hear?” her just saying that sent shivers down his spine, she backed away looking disappointedly for a bit, but suddenly something else caught her attention. A wave of red swept across her face, and she turned around suddenly. “O!” He didn’t understand the sudden turn until he looked down, and saw that he was poking through.

“Oh no!” he jumped up, and began shaking his legs and doing stretches. “ _Chica_ , I am so sorry! It wasn’t what you think!”

“Yuh better calm yuh self!” Ajay yelled at him. He couldn’t help, but feel embarrassed. Ajay was really the only girl that he wanted to show the utmost respect to albeit it’s not a lot.

“I’m as calm as I’ll ever be,” he walked over to her work station, and stood behind her once more. “What were you gonna ask, _chica_?” Ajay folded her arms into one another.

“Yuh are the one that wanted to come over here, what were yuh planning on doing today?” she tilted her head slightly, and he perked up.

“Let’s go for a jog!”

“A jog?”

“Yeah, get dressed in your sweats, _hermana_ , and let’s go!” He rushed out the door before she could reply.

“I guess I have no choice,” she sighed as she began stripping down, but suddenly Octavio burst back through the door. Both sat and looked at each other in shock. He backed away closing the door, “Stupid,” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ajay examined herself in a full body mirror. She was wearing a white tank top and black leggings. She checked to see if her signature buns were in place before walking out her room. She was instantly greeted by a sarcastic yawn.

“Wow, Che, took you forever, looking nice,” She gave him a thumbs up as he pushed her slightly to start running, you could hear the clanking of platinum hitting the ground. She hated jogging with him, because he was very loud and attracted so much attention. They began their jog, Ajay kept falling behind the speed demon while he continued to push her to go faster. He would always run back to her, and give her little nudges.

They ran past the gardens, Ajay couldn’t help but admire their beauty. She wanted to have picnics like old times with Octavio, but he had changed a lot since their youth. She could hardly get him to sit down for a few minutes let alone an hour for an outing.

“S-Silva, I can’t keep dis up,” they had been running for an hour by now. Ajay might have looked fit, but she wasn’t very athletic, she was more of a robot wiz than anything. He stopped and looked over her with disappointment, but she would never notice behind his goggles.

“Fine, _chica_ , let’s rest here!” she continued to huff and looked up at a sign with a tall glass of beer on it.

“A pub..? Yuh want to drink after working out..?” he nodded his head, swiftly grabbing her arm and dragging her inside. They quickly found a booth, and shooed her inside one side while he sat on the opposite. He waved a waitress over, and Ajay felt her stomach sink. She couldn’t drink especially after working out. Octavio always had the ability to do the most dangerous things without him hurting him a single bit.

“Can we have a few shots of tequila?”

“Tequila?!” Ajay sat up shocked, and he nodded to the waitress. “O please tell me those are for yuh.”

“Nah,” she began grumbling under her breath. “Relax _chica_ , this is supposed to be a fun day!” She placed her head in her hands contemplating the rest of the day if this is just the start. He patted her on the back as the shots were placed in front of them. She eyed the two meant for her, and the three that were for him. He pulled down his mask slightly and down all three quickly. It made her stomach turn again knowing how unbothered he was. He tilted his way into signaling for her to drink now.

She stared back intensely at the two shots in front of her, took both shots in each hand. She had looked back up at him, and smiled before downing both one after the other. She clenched her eyes closed, shaking off her unwell feeling. He slapped the table, and receded back in the booth.

“Now that is my _chica_!” He jumped back up leaning into the table looking over her, “All set for a bit of parkouring?” Ajay instantly put her hand to her mouth thinking about it.

“Silva..”

“Let’s go!” he was already out of the booth grabbing at her hand, he threw money down on the table, and rushed out the door. He dragged her for a few blocks until they approached an empty building. Ajay looked devastated because she absolutely was in no mood to go parkouring. “Okay! So basically we will run to the top of this building then we jump from this build to that...” Octavio continued to speak, as Ajay just blocked him out. “..And then we will use my jump pad to get to the very tippity top of th-” Ajay had collapsed, but he caught her before she could hit the ground. “Che? Are you ok?” she shook her head, and pushed him away.

“I don’t think I can do dis.” She said as she looked at the ground, she felt as if she failed him. He reached out and placed his hand on the top of her head. She looked back up, and saw that his goggles were pushed to his forehead. She could tell he was smiling at her through his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he grabbed her hand helping her stand to her feet. “How about we just go back to my place, ok _chica_? I don’t mind continuing the day there.” She nodded as he held onto her hand, she could feel the warmth spreading throughout her body. He had also noticed how inviting her body temperature was. He wished to feel it more, but he shook his head. “Okay, let’s go hermana!” He suddenly grabbed her hand, and was about to drag her till he realized that he had been doing that all day.

He dropped her hand, but she ended up grabbing it back, motioning her head back home. Even though they were quiet heading towards their house it was as if they were having a full blown conversation. It wasn’t awkward, it was very relaxing. Ajay might have been a tiny bit tipsy while Octavio was full on sober, he honestly wanted to drink some more, but he knew he had to cut her some slack.

They arrived at his door, and he fumbled with keys to open it. “ _Lo siento_ , it might be a little messy,” she already knew that and didn’t understand why he would just bring it up suddenly. It wasn’t till he opened the door she was hit with a strong smell of cologne and sweat. It was a very weird and uncomforting combination. She tried her best not to cover her nose as she stepped inside his studio.

“Dis is a lot cleaner than how it used to be,” she remarked as she walked over to his small couch cluttered with videogames, and clothes. “Not all that bad, I don’t think.” He chuckled as he scurried to his kitchen, and came back bottles in hand and two glasses. “Oh Silv-”

“No these are for me, you can partake if you want to, but I won’t force you,” he poured himself a few shots of tequila guzzling them down one by one. Ajay had a worried face, but could hardly keep track of everything he was doing. “I know how much of a light weight you are anyway,” She glared at him, and grabbed a glass shoving it to him to fill it up, and so he did. She gulped it down, and had immediate regret. “ _Jajaja_ , that’s my _chica_!”

“I swear if I wasn’t seein double I would kill yuh right bout now!” She nudged him harshly, and he nudged her back.

“Hey, if you are gonna get feisty with me, let me return the favor!” She growled softly as she went to nudge him again, but he grabbed her wrist. “Too slow,” he mocked her grabbing her other wrist. She struggled a bit pulling away which led him on top of her, he pinned both arms above her head. “Che, when are you gonna learn?”

“Let go of me or else I wi-”

“What will you do?” he towered over top of her while she struggled a bit more, until something clicked. If she can’t beat him with her strength maybe she could make him uncomfortable. She allowed him to enter between her legs using them to pull him closer. His eyes widen at the sudden action. “Che wha-”

“What’s wrong with yuh? Ain’t fraid of lil old me?” She said cheekily which made him slightly release his gasp, until he saw what she was doing.

“Ah, I see,” he moved one hand away, and now was only pinning her with one. “I see, I see,” he repeated. She watched helplessly as his hand reached down and started rubbing her thighs.

“Silva! What are yuh doin?” she yelped, and he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he was feeling a bit tipsy, he was being overly daring tonight. He knew she could knock the sense out of him. He inched his hand closer towards her inner thigh, moving his face close to hers. Their breaths were intertwined with one another, both smelling strong of alcohol. “S-Silva!”

“Say you give up, Che.” his voice had changed, it was more serious and harsh.

“N-no! I refuse..” She turned her head away from him, but he nuzzled his face into her neck. He could smell the aroma of sweat, and he loved it. “O!”

“Just say it,” the breath on her neck made her shiver with delight. She shook her head, and he knew that he would have to get more drastic. He let go of her wrists which surprised her. He pulled down his mask, and was inches from her lips.

“I give up!” she blurted out, and he backed away laughing.

“I knew it! I knew you couldn’t last,” He laughed at her as she huffed.

“Shut up will yuh! Why yuh gotta do all that?”

“Eh? You did it first!” He was right she did. He punched her shoulder lightly as he stood up, but not before flashing Ajay what he was growing. He instantly turned away from her, and she giggled. “Hey, not cool.” He huffed as he walked away a tad bit awkwardly. “Sober up, so we can continue our night! It’s still young!” She fell back into the couch, she felt as if her whole body was on fire especially in one particular place.

“Yuh gon’ done it now, Ajay," She closed her eyes for a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Updated some errors

The air was very stiff inside his apartment, it felt like he had never opened a window. Which seemed strange due to how much he liked feeling the cool wind as he ran. Ajay stretched her arms above her head before leaning up. She felt slightly better after her nap, she peeked over at a clock hidden behind a pile of clothes. Brushing the clothes aside, “It’s 11:00PM!” she screeched and Octavio emerged from the bathroom his hair was wet, and he still had small streams of water dripping from his bare chest.

Ajay couldn’t help but stare, he tilted his head in a questioning motion even waving his hand. “Che, what’s up chica?” She snapped out of her daze and looked away quickly. He knew she was checking him out, but he felt as if it was easy to pretend to be the wiser.

“It’s 11:00PM, the day is almost over, O.”

“Ah, _si_.”

“Don’t we still have a bunch of stuff to do?”

“ _Si_.”

“How we gonna do it?” He shrugged his shoulders, and she groaned in defeat. “I feel so bad since it’s are only day off for a bit, and we didn't get to do half the stuff yuh wanted.” She pulled out a long list of things that he wanted to do.

“Oh, it’s fine! I think there was one that mattered the most on the list, _chica_.” He walked over, grabbed it out of her hands and began tearing the list apart only handing her a small piece of it. He handed it back to her, and she flashed him a smile.

“A picnic? Are yuh sure, O?” he nodded, she was shocked at how relaxed he was, this was a very rare sight. He seemed very calm and relaxed, for the most part. She was very impressed by this side of him. “Don’t yuh think I should change?” He shook his head.

“No way _jo_ -che, you look fine,” He walked over to his fridge, and tugged a cooler out of it before slamming it shut. He tossed it to her which she caught successfully. “I will go get a shirt, but I think I did good shopping for food if I do say so myself.” Ajay knew Octavio was terrible at shopping for groceries by himself. She usually did it for him, she also usually cooked the food. She took a peek inside as he shuffled through his dressers. She saw various assortments of food that weren’t for picnics. From pudding without spoons, to a hot pocket, she just sighed as she should have been the one to pack it.

“O, how are we supposed to eat hot pockets at a picnic?” she turned to him as he fit his head into his shirt.

“What do you mean?” She weirdly didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Nothin’” she proceeded to walk to the fridge and put some of the stuff back. He was suddenly behind her as she bent over to look for the sandwich meats in the bottom of the fridge. She slightly backed up, and felt his pants on her. “Yuh know, yuh don’t have to stand so close.”

“You know, I had seen a video of this very same scenario,” he said cheekily as he was staring at her butt. She rolled her eyes, as he reached over her shoulder trying to add things to the cooler, but she proceeded to slap his hand. “Hey! I want to bring things that I want!”

“What do yuh mean? Stop yuh _whingin_.” He tried swiping at her hand for putting stuff back that he just picked up and put in the cooler. “O! Stop being a baby!” she felt his crotch on her, which made her feel even more flustered.

“Stop being a mom!” He yelled back, and she elbowed him in the stomach to back up. She received a small cry in return. “You are so mean.” He cried out, and she stood straight, shutting the fridge with her foot.

“All done,” she flashed him a smile, and he just growled softly. “Lets _limin_ now.”

“I know a spot.”

“The gardens?”

“No, that’s boring, I got an even better spot,” he grabbed her hand, and they dashed out the door. The air was very inviting for a near midnight stroll. It felt soft almost misty out, the lights of the city weren’t too bright. They talked about many different things from DOC to how Makoa and his ex were doing along with how they saw Anita flirting with Loba. “ _Si_ , I saw Loba and Bang getting very close the other day. It was pretty hot, not gonna lie,” he received an elbow in his side. “Che!”

“Why don’t yuh mind yuh business, yuh always pokin yuh nose ‘round,” he rolled his eyes as he put his arm around his shoulder. She eyes his hand, as he continues to spew more junk out of his mouth.

“Reminds me, Anita asked when we would get together.”

“Together?” she scoffed, “What do yuh mean?”

“Well, what else could I mean, _chica_? When would we jump in a relationship,” he could tell he caught her attention, but he slyly pretended to not understand their situation. “I told her you were like my sister, and that I don’t see it happening.” She gave a fake laugh.

“Man, they will figure out we are just friends,” Octavio didn’t like that response. “Me and yuh? Please.” He felt slightly offended.

“Wait, hold up, what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, it’s just we aren’t meant to be, O.” he felt his heart sink. I guess all those accidents weren’t anything. He was a bit lumpier, and she took notice. “O, are we almost there?”

“ _Si_ , we are here,” he motioned to a building effortlessly. They slowly headed to the entrance of the building. They walked up the steps till they came to a hatch to the roof. He gave her a boost up to open the hatch, as she climbed up he was checking out her thick thighs. Feeling overwhelmed he had to look away from the sight, and was it a sight. He jumped up to the ledge pulling himself up. They both stood up straight looking at each other.

He gestured her towards a small lump of concrete they could sit on that overlooked the city. “Silva, I am sorry if today wasn’t exactly fun.” He shook his head, waving his hands, they proceeded to sit down, placing the cooler by their feet. They weren’t able to look at one another, because the city was just so beautiful.

“Please _hermana_ , it’s okay.” he said calmly, it was very rare for Octavio to just settle down and relax, but he was always willing to do it for her. He enjoyed each and every moment with her. He perked up and turned towards her, “Hey, Che, since we get to do most of the other stuff on the list, can I ask you for something?” she gave him a questioning look, as if she was hesitant about what it would be. “I want to see you with your hair down,” taken back by the simple request.

“Oh, ‘course,” she grabbed the pins holding her strands of hair twirled around her space buns, and let them fall down as if they were long pigtails. She looked up, and saw how giddy Octavio was being, which in return made her smile as she proceeded. She combed her fingers through her hair letting all of his fall over her shoulders. He loved seeing her with her hair down, it might have been rare, but he loved it as much as she loved seeing him without his mask. He reached out and took a few strands in his hand.

He moved his hand back a little more grabbing more strands, before moving up and gasping her face softly. She was shocked by his actions, but ultimately didn’t hate it. “I will be honest here, you are very beautiful.” her eyes widened, then she nuzzled his hand before he withdrew it quickly. “Ah _hermana_ , today was nice.”

“Sista..”

“Hm?”

“Yuh keep calling me sista, is that how yuh see me, as a sista?” He looked away from her, and sighed.

“ _Chica_ , it’s not that, it’s..” he trailed off clearly unable to form his thoughts in a reasonable way. Even though he didn’t understand why he called her sister. They are close, of course, but the way they interacted was if they were more. Maybe he did it as a defense so she wouldn’t reject him, so he couldn’t fall in love. Ajay was always skeptical if he felt the same way she did for him, but there were times she had tried showing him, and he would always bail on her.

“Am I just yuh sista?” he turned quickly, and noticed she was leaning in a bit more. He was questioning why she was being so soft at this moment.

“Che.. I can’t answer that right now,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. He gripped her bare shoulder, and couldn’t help but feel fuzzy. “I can’t answer that..” He slowly started to stroke her shoulder with his finger, as Ajay stared intensely at him. Her eyes were a bit fluttered, and he could see her breathing was a bit harder. He pulled down his mask slightly, and moved to where he was inches away from her lips. They could feel their breaths on one another, “I can’t..” he kissed her softly, but the soft kisses became more hungry with each movement.  
Ajay returned the favor with her hungry kisses of her own. Their bodies were fighting for control to be on top in which Ajay won. She hovered over his body kissing him more deeply. She straddled his body rubbing against him. She had pulled away and gave a small giggle.

“This isn’t funny,” he knew exactly why she gave that reaction, his blood rush was very apparent. He grabbed her waist, as she looked down with her hair shielding him from the light of the city.

“Happy Birthday, Octavio,” she said softly, and he couldn’t help, but smile. He leaned into her for more kisses as his day was coming to an end.

* * *

Next day - Mirage’s Bar

“So you guys finally sealed the deal?” Anita questioned tilting her beer towards Octavio. He shrugged, and she grunted in return. “You know, you are such a cock tease.”

“ _Jajaja_ , I can’t just kiss and tell,” Ajay snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ready for a good match?” She said slyly. Anita’s brow arched, and he stood up, and snaked his arm around her waist.

“But we aren’t playing today. The match was cancelled.” Anita responded.

“But we are, _adios amiga_ ,” he slapped the table before they walked out of the bar together. Anita couldn’t help, but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing a dirty scene. 
> 
> I like that Octane retells stories that he tends to keep things out.


End file.
